The use of Lithium metal as an anode to build a rechargeable Lithium cell or battery system with the highest anode-specific capacity has long been desired. However, the growth of Li-metal dendrites gives rise to serious technical barriers for developing such a battery. Recently, modified versions of the Li metal battery, such as the Lithium ion battery, have been introduced with some success. However, the current modified versions possess limitations and inefficiencies that would not arise with a cell that uses Lithium metal as an anode.
Typically, a Lithium metal cell includes an anode and a cathode separated by an electrically insulating barrier or ‘separator’ and operationally connected by an electrolyte solution. During the charging process, the positively charged lithium ions move from the cathode, through the permeable separator, to the anode and reduce into Li metal. During discharge, the Li metal is oxidized to positively charged lithium ions which move from the anode, through the separator, and onto the cathode, while electrons move through an external load from the anode to the cathode, yielding current and providing power for the load. During repeated charges and discharges, Lithium dendrites begin to grow from on the surface of the anode. Dendritic lithium deposits, sometimes called mossy lithium, eventually tear through the separator and reach the cathode causing an internal short and rendering the cell inoperable. Lithium dendrite formation is inherently unavoidable during the charging and discharging processes of Li-metal cells. Thus, there remains a need for a lithium electrode cell system that does not suffer the effects of dendrite growth while simultaneously maintaining the cycle ability, ionic conductivity, voltage and specific capacity of the cells. The present novel technology addresses these needs.